Morning with cocky Salvatore
by unemployedsoul
Summary: Wake up with groggy and lazy Damon Salvatore. one shot


Serene Morning rays peeped into the boarding house illuminating the living room or Sotheby's auction according to Damon Salvatore. The tranquil rays touched each and every corner of the room as dawn over took the dusk. Every antique in the room looked revived. Placid calmness surrounded and only soft chirping of birds was audible. Forest surrounding the boarding house did give it a spooky look that you won't see a human or so do you think.

A shrill voice echoed thru the boarding house disrupting the whole serene atmosphere, "Damon freaking Salvatore, up this instance or you just need your ass to be kicked". Warned a young beauty in her twenties with her long chocolate brown tresses and her capturing hazel eyes.

She signed in frustration not getting any response from the other side. She stormed off towards his room and barging in she witnesses the cutest sleeper the world ever had.

The sun rays highlighted his sleeping feature. His chiseled torso poked her inner desire to flood thru. She gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat unknown to her and she shifted her gaze to his handsome face.

His face adorned the cutest pout moving upward to his sharp nose going beside nose to his up high cheek bones and his edgy jaw line. Her gaze shifted to meet his azure orbs which were concealed by lids with beautiful long lashes which can make any girl green even she had seen the green monster herself when it came to the beautiful monster sleeping in peace.

But what the hell! He is still sleeping, that jerk is still sleeping. She was pissed hearing his light snores which clearly indicated that he was not going to be up anytime soon. But suddenly her expression transformed into smirk. She walked towards him and caressed his face once before curling her finger with his cheek flesh in between and pulling it together.

The sudden stretch over his cheek muscles pulled him out of his deep slumber. "Ouch! Lena have you gone nuts." He complained like a baby. "Wake up, you jerk. We are already running late. Miss. Forbes is going to kill us." She whined annoyed and she looked at wide mouthed as she saw his dazed eyes closing again. This really pissed her off limits.

She went to the other side of the bed and bringing every ounce of adrenaline power together she pushed him off the bed and bang! His back soon came in contact with his cold wooded floor.

"Ouch! Lena have you lost it completely. Ow it hurts, my damn back hurts.'' He groaned in pain while Elena went towards him and sat on his stomach making him squirm even more.

"Ow! Elena move you whale." He shot at her and to his amusement it really hit her raw nerve and her face formed perfect 'O'.

Enjoying her reaction with his half sleepy eyes he smirked. "BTW, that is By The Way Elena you should learn to knock what if I was indecent." He smirked at her with his still sleep filled groggy eyes.

"FYI, that is For Your Information Damon, you are indecent and I would surely throw a dollar at something I haven't seen before." She retorted back with same cockiness and smirked at him. He gave her his best puppy smile as Damon had no intention of waking up anytime soon, his azure orbs were still hazy and they dropped next second.

What The Hell, she thought. And the next moment her fingers curled into tight fist and soon that fist came in the contact with his edgy jawline.

"Damn woman, what's your deal?" He groaned as her punch had literally dislocated his jaws. Fixing it together he looked at her. She was grinning to herself," my deal is that you Mr. should get this instance up and get your ass thru that huge bathroom of yours or else get ready to turn black and blue." She seemed quite impressed by her punch and why shouldn't she be it was quit powerful punch.

"Fine" he hissed at her, his magnificent beauty sleep long gone. He pushed her on the floor with a jerk and stormed off towards his king size bathroom. "Will you please do the honor of getting your perfect pass out. I need my bath and that to in perfect PEACE." He exclaimed stressing on PEACE.

She giggled and was storming off thru his room when her gaze fell on his yet another time sleeping figure supported by his glass door. She stamped her feet and they led her to him and next moment. She twisted his ear and brought it down to her mouth level and screamed so loud that made him shirk out of her tight hold.

His ear turning red and his eyes looked wide open. She patted her back and swaying her hips side to side she walked out of his room. Suddenly his phone beeped and he walked towards his night stand and unplugged his phone form charging and saw a message from Elena. This girl is really something. Messaging me right from my door.

He unwillingly opened her chat to reveal a heinous message from read.

"GO SHOWER CAUSE YOU STINK WORST THAN A SKUNK. DARE YOU SLEEP AND YOU WILL SE WORST OF YOU DOWN SALVATORE IN FIFTEEN. XOXO''.

She had guts to write xoxo like she meant them. Torturing him and snatching away his beauty sleep is no way to show your affection he thought.

He threw his phone on his bed and walked towards his elegant bathroom. Turning on the knob letting zillionth drops of mist soaking him calming his nerves.

He took his sweet time in there, he knew it would be torture for her to wait for him down there all alone. He could hear his phone constantly buzzing from room.

He did a victory dance and turned the knob close and walked out just in his towel tied loosely around his waist. Placid drops of dew dripped down his raven hair as he brushed his hair back with his hand. The drops trailed down from jawline falling down and running through his abs and disappearing in his towel. The sun rays intruding his room made the pearls on his body glow.

Water dripping down his charismatic perfectly sculpted torso. He smirked looking at his reflection in mirror. He dried himself and slipped into his black john Varvatos and Levi's jeans with his leather jacket. He tussled his hair making his hair messy and settling it with his hands. He sprayed his signature cologne which he knew drew women crazy.

He descended like a Greek god checking his phone making irritated expression at Elena's numerous missed calls and angry messages. His gaze shifted from his phone to his couch where his eyes doubled looking at Elena sleeping uncomfortably frustration evident on her face.

He went near her with a naughty smirk, he picked her up in his arms gently and took her to his bedroom and placed her on bed trying as gently as ever. Pushing the duvet away he slipped beside her and covered them.

Feeling his warmth, she snuggled closer to him and hugged him out of her usual habit. He placed a sweet kiss on her temple, "baby dream of me all you want, drool thinking about me soon to be Mrs. Salvatore."

"I love you, cocky ass Salvatore." She whispered in her sleep and the both drifted away into oblivion with a genuine satisfied smile. Away from the fact that an angry Fumed clutching her phone in her tight grasp. Her best friends are late and here she stands out all alone cursing her stars.


End file.
